Otoño
by slylas89
Summary: Era un murmullo suave. La voz profunda de Terry llegaba a oídos de Candy quemando su pecho. Sus manos, aún sobre las de Terry, ardían. "A mí me gusta Tarzán Pecosa". Esas palabras no desaparecerían jamás de su memoria. Ella pestañeó dos veces mientras la mirada de él bajó a sus labios... Historia basada en el CC Final Story.
1. Capítulo 1 - Atraer

**Atraer**

El otoño había empezado. Las hojas de los árboles iban perdiendo su color y se sujetaban débilmente de las ramas. El viento soplaba con cierta fuerza. Candy observaba en silencio desde la ventana de su habitación.

Desde el árbol más cercano, una hoja seca se dejó caer en su balcón. Candy despertó de su ensueño, se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba, recogió la hoja y regresó a su lugar.

 _El otoño ha empezado oficialmente. La primera hoja ha caído en el balcón de mi habitación. Tengo la extraña sensación de que muchas cosas están por cambiar. Sin embargo hay algo que nunca quisiera que cambie; estar al lado de las personas que quiero, principalmente la persona que más quiero. Extraño tanto el Hogar de Pony, a mis madres… Pero aún no quiero dejar este lugar, donde he encontrado algo que me hace muy feliz._

 _T.G. me gustaría seguir a tu lado el mayor tiempo posible._

Candy dejó la pluma sobre el escritorio y colocó la hoja sobre el cuaderno. Cerró su diario y lo abrazó fuertemente como si quisiera que todas las sensaciones que describía en él se quedaran para siempre en su pecho.

* * *

\- ¡No me alcanzarás!

\- ¡Sólo espera a que te atrape y verás Terrence Grandchester!

Candy corría aparentemente ofuscada. Terry y ella habían hecho una competencia para saber quién podía atrapar más dulces con la boca lanzándolos aire. Candy le había ganado sin ningún problema. La rubia brincó de la emoción al ganar y Terry, en su afán por molestarla, gritó el nombre de la madre superiora. Asustada, la muchacha sintió sus pies tambalear y cayó al piso sentada.

\- ¡Si sigues con esa cara terminarás arrugada de por vida!

\- ¡Eres insoportable!

Para sorpresa de Candy, Terry se detuvo de improvisto y volteó hacia ella, teniéndola frente a frente.

Candy sintió que su corazón latía con más fuerza, tanta que parecía salir de su pecho.

La muchacha miró fijamente a los ojos de Terry. Él no parpadeó, mientras una de sus manos apretaba el hombro izquierdo de ella, la otra acariciaba la mejilla sonrojada de Candy con el pulgar.

 _Sólo un segundo más_ \- Terry se repetía a sí mismo.

La tibieza de la piel de Terry sobre su mejilla dejó muda a Candy, las piernas le temblaban y sólo atinó a apoyarse en el árbol que se encontraba tras ella. Sus manos se sujetaron del tronco.

\- Terry… - susurró Candy al sentir el suave aliento de él sobre su rostro.

Él observó los labios rosados de ella abrirse como una flor en primavera al pronunciar su nombre. Cerró sus ojos lentamente, los ojos de ella hicieron lo mismo.

Lo único que sintió Candy fue la presión de los labios de Terry sobre los suyos, ella no hizo nada, sólo quiso permanecer así un momento más. La mano de Terry que sujetaba su hombro bajó a sus manos. En ese instante, Candy se percató que sus manos apretaban el tronco del árbol en el que se apoyaba, las manos de Terry tocaron las de ella y la envolvieron en una suave caricia.

Todo sucedió en un par de segundos.

 _Esto debe ser un sueño._ \- pensó ella.- _No quiero despertar._

\- Tienes demasiadas pecas - La risa burlona de Terry despertó a Candy de su sueño. Ella abrió los ojos asustada.

Candy se desprendió de la mano de Terry como si esta le quemara. Lo único que pudo hacer es empujar al chico con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Pues si no te gustan no las mires – dijo nerviosa.

\- Nadie dijo eso – contestó él sonriendo descaradamente.

Al decir esto, las campanas del colegio sonaron fuertemente. Ambos se miraron por un instante, ella bajo la mirada avergonzada. Candy dio media vuelta en dirección al colegio, las piernas aún no le funcionaban bien y respiraba con dificultad, estaba tan aturdida que no se percató del momento en el que Terry la sujetó del brazo.

\- Espera

Ella lo miró confundida.

\- Mañana estaré aquí - Más que una afirmación, Candy notó que él esperaba una respuesta de ella. El rostro dudoso de Terry, llenó a Candy de una sensación de ternura en el corazón, tanta que quería abrazarlo.

\- Como siempre - Sonrió.

Él le devolvió la misma sonrisa mientras observaba como la figura de ella desaparecía en la distancia.

* * *

La gran campana del colegio comenzó a sonar. Era el momento de dirigirse a la iglesia, y escuchar el sermón del padre. Mientras los alumnos se dirigían al recinto, Candy bostezaba y estiraba sus brazos. No hacía mucho que habían iniciado clases, pero ella ya extrañaba las vacaciones de verano.

\- Parece que no estás muy animada, Candy - Patty se lo dijo sonriendo.

\- Así es Candy, últimamente estás muy cansada. – Annie señaló preocupada.

\- No es nada – Candy sonreía nerviosamente. La razón de tal agotamiento eran las horas que se quedaba escribiendo en su diario. Incluso al apagar las luces solía quedarse recostada sobre su cama mirando a la nada.

Un suspiro se escapó de su pecho, ella sabía perfectamente cuál era la razón de tanto desvelo.

* * *

Ambos estaban recostados sobre el pasto disfrutando del cielo de otoño. Nadie los había descubierto en todo este tiempo. Candy se preguntaba qué castigo le impondría la Hermana Grey si los encontraba de esa forma. En medio del silencio ella dejó escapar una risita. Terry, que apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus propios brazos y miraba atentamente el cielo, desvió su mirada hacia Candy.

\- Ella sintió su mirada, volteó hacia él mientras sonreía llena de alegría.

\- ¡No me digas que te están saliendo más pecas! – dijo Terry divertido.

\- No tantas, pero he estado pensando en algo. – contestó haciendo un guiño.

 _Sus ojos son tan verdes._

Terry solo podía pensar en Candy y sus chispeantes ojos verdes.

\- ¿Te imaginas qué pasaría si la hermana Grey nos encuentra aquí?- dijo burlonamente – De seguro gritaría que estamos mancillando el buen nombre de este colegio tan prestigioso.

La risa de ella era contagiosa, él sólo atinaba a mirarla disfrutando de sus cambios de expresión y su cabello revolotear con el viento. La rubia sentía que sus mejillas no podían arder más, la mirada que se posaba sobre ella la confundía. Avergonzada, desvió la mirada hacia el cielo, sólo quería sentir la suave brisa y calmar los latidos de su corazón.

\- Seguramente me enviaría al cuarto de castigo o sería expulsada. - Dijo tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

 _Expulsada_

Terry escuchó esa última palabra y sintió que algo en él de encendía.

\- Eso no pasará - Su voz sonó determinante. – Tendría que hacer lo mismo conmigo y no creo que se atreva.

\- Eso no lo sabemos - Candy se impresionó al escuchar tal fuerza en la voz de Terry, parecía molesto.

\- Escucha…

Candy aún miraba al cielo, cuando sintió que una de las manos de Terry tomaba la suya. El toque de él era suave, los dedos de él rozaron los de ella temerosamente, luego sujetaron su mano por completo.

\- Dime algo, Candy. - Ella escuchó su voz a lo lejos, aún envuelta por la magia del roce de sus manos. Podría decirle cualquier cosa, ella respondería.

\- ¿Qué?- murmuró.

\- ¿Tú quieres regresar a América?

\- No ahora.

\- ¿Cuándo?

 _Sólo quiero estar contigo, Terry._

Su corazón gritaba fuertemente, tanto que tuvo miedo que Terry lo escuche.

\- Aún no lo sé - Candy ocultó sus sentimientos con estas palabras.

\- Me quedaré al menos este año. - Sus manos aún estaban sobre las de ella.

\- Entonces yo también - Ella se sorprendió al escuchar su propia voz decir esas palabras.

Terry sostenía su mano fuerte frente al cielo. Candy sólo disfrutaba de la visión de sus manos junto a las de Terry. La sensación de que podían estar juntos y que el tiempo se detenía se extendió en el pecho de ambos.

* * *

Eliza Leegan no podía estar tranquila. El rencor se acumuló en su pecho. Resultaba imposible pensar que un aristócrata podría fijarse en una huérfana, que antes había sido su sirvienta y encargada de cuidar sus caballos. Cada encuentro durante las mañanas de misa y oración ella los observaba, las señas de afecto eran notorias. Aún no entendía cómo las hermanas no expulsaban a Candy por tal atrevimiento. Si tan sólo Neil no fuese tan cobarde, probablemente la rubia ya hubiese tenido más de una advertencia.

Neil había llegado con un fuerte golpe en la cara, estaba en la enfermería del colegio. Sus ojos estaban rojos de la ira, mientras sus manos temblaban. Eliza había llegado a buscar una enfermera puesto que un dolor de cabeza, según ella insoportable, no la dejaba tranquila.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? – la voz chillona de ella sólo altero más a Neil.

\- Ese imbécil de Grandchester – Neil no podía hablar con facilidad, sus labios tenían heridas marcadas.

\- ¡¿Terrence?! ¿Él está bien?- Eliza sacudió fuertemente a su hermano.

\- ¡Eliza!

\- ¡Dime! ¡Dime!

\- Ese maldito no dejó que le diera su merecido, me tomó desprevenido

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Neil lo recordaba bien, había estado en los pasillos del pabellón de los chicos cuando un grupo de ellos se había reunido. Muchos de ellos platicaban sobre algunas chicas del colegio e ideaban planes para mantener comunicación con ellas, lo cual resultaba casi imposible teniendo en cuenta las reglas del colegio. Entre los murmullos, Neil escuchó un nombre que conocía muy bien, Candy. Uno de los chicos había estado observándola y había comentado que era muy bonita y alegre, muchos le habían dado la razón.

\- ¡No se dejen engañar! – La voz de Neil captó la atención de todo el grupo. – Esa chica no es más que una huérfana de establo, con unos modales pésimos. Hace un tiempo trabajó en mi casa y tuvimos que correrla debido a sus terribles costumbres.

Los muchachos lo miraban sorprendidos, algunos ya habían escuchado la historia de la boca de Neil, a otros se les hacía difícil creer lo que decía.

\- Ella vivía en el establo de mi casa y no sólo eso…

\- ¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices Neil! – La voz de Archie resonó entre el grupo.

\- No permitiremos que te refieras de esa manera sobre Candy, recuerda que ella es un Andley ahora. – Stear se encontraba ofuscado.

\- ¡Ella solo es una mocosa adoptada! ¡Nunca dejará de ser una estúpida huér…!

No pudo terminar la frase. Un fuerte sonido se escuchó y un golpe seco. Era el cuerpo de Neil que había caído pesadamente al piso.

\- ¡Jamás vuelvas a referirte a Candy de esa manera, imbécil! – La voz de Terry resonó en medio de todos los chicos.

Terry estaba enfurecido. Su rostro estaba transformado por ira. Neil temblaba de miedo en el piso, nunca había visto tanto enojo en el rostro del aristócrata. Terry lo levantó de un sólo tirón y lo sujeto del cuello.

\- Sujetos como tú me causan repugnancia. No quiero que vuelvas a usar esa sucia boca para referirte a ella ¿Me entiendes? Si sólo escucho un comentario sobre Candy, vendré aquí y desearás no haberme conocido. –Diciendo esto Terry le golpeó a Neil en el estómago y mientras el moreno caía al piso lo pateó tan fuerte que sólo un quejido ahogado se escuchó en el patio.

Todos estaban en silencio. Algunos de los que estaban observando se retiraron asustados al ver salir a Terrence. Ninguno emitió ningún comentario, ni aun cuando una de las hermanas se acercaron a ellos alarmada por el alboroto. Neil no se atrevió a decir quién había sido capaz de semejante hecho. Ante la persistencia de la Hermana Grey, Neil, con voz temblorosa dio el nombre de Terrence.

La hermana Grey, consciente de la condición de Terry en el colegio, sólo lo confinó a una semana de castigo en su habitación.

\- ¡Esa maldita! – Eliza no se percataba que sacudía fuertemente a Neil.

\- ¡Basta Eliza! ¡Me lastimas!

\- No me importa lo que tenga que hacer ¡Me las pagará! –El rostro de Eliza estaba transformado por el odio. - ¿Cómo puede ganarse tan fácilmente el cariño de Terry? ¡Él es mío!

La envidia y el odio se reflejaban tan claros en los ojos de Eliza, que Neil bajó la mira asustado.

* * *

Los días habían pasado, Candy iba puntualmente a la falsa colina de Pony, pero Terry no se presentaba ahí, es más no lo había visto en misa. Extrañada por esto, su mente solo divagaba en Terry y dónde podría estar.

\- ¡Candy! – La voz de Patty, quien abrió la puerta abruptamente, se escuchó en su habitación.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Patty? Si la hermana Grey observa eso seguramente de llamará la atención. – la rubia soltó una sonrisita.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Candy! ¡Es que me acabo de enterar de algo terrible!.

\- Patty, será mejor que te sientes – Annie trató de calmar a Patty.

Candy la observó atentamente… _Terry_ En su mente solo un nombre se repetía.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Se trata de Terrence. Está castigado por golpear a Neil, el hermano de Eliza.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron de par en par.

\- ¡Terry!

\- ¿Quién te contó eso, Patty?- Annie preguntó preocupada.

\- Stear, - Patty se sonrojó al decir su nombre – Él y Archie estuvieron presentes durante la pelea.

\- Ohh, ¿Archie está bien?

\- Según me dijo Stear ellos no intervinieron, estaban muy calmados. Dicen que Neil se lo tenía merecido.

Ahora entendía, ese era el motivo por el que Terry no había estado en la falsa colina de Pony en estos días.

 _Debe tener heridas, ese tonto._

Candy sacó la sábana que usaba como cuerda, la había guardado bajo su cama. Hacía tiempo que no la usaba.

\- Candy ¿Qué haces? – Patty colocó sus manos sobre sus mejillas.

\- Iré a ver cómo se encuentra Terry, no tardaré.

\- Ohh, Candy. – Annie suspiró, conocía a Candy y sabía que no podría estar tranquila sin tener noticias de Terrence – No demores mucho, la inspección no tardará.

\- No te preocupes – Candy hizo un guiño y diciendo esto tiró de la cuerda y saltó hacia los árboles.

Sobre su cama, Terry se preguntaba si Candy lo había estado esperando en la falsa colina, o si ya sabía lo que había ocurrido. Los días eran aburridos si no veía a Candy, imaginaba qué cara pondría al enterarse de su castigo.

 _Pecosa ..._

Terry, sumergido en sus pensamientos escuchó un suave golpeteo en su ventana.

\- ¡Terry! ¡Terry! – Candy golpeba, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido

Él abrió las ventanas del balcón rápidamente, no lo podía creer. Ella estaba ahí.

\- Uff, ¿A qué se debe su visita, tarzan pecosa? ¿Sabes que esto es una grave falta a las buenas costumbres de este ilustre colegio? – Terry sonreía burlón, mientras luchaba por controlar la alegría de verla nuevamente.

\- No seas tonto, Terry. ¿Qué fue lo ocurrió con Neil? – Candy observó su rostro atentamente buscando algún moretón o hinchazón.

\- ¿En serio quieres saber eso? Me parece que buscas algo más… – Terry acercó su rostro al de ella, sin embargo el ruido de la amplia ventana de su habitación lo hizo detenerse y cerrar el ambiente. Sólo movió su rostro a otro lado tratando de controlarse.

Nerviosa como se encontraba, Candy sólo atinó a desviar la mirada.

\- Eres un irrespetuoso, yo sólo vine para saber cómo te encuentras.

\- Pues como puedes ver no tengo nada – dijo él sentándose sobre la silla de su escritorio tranquilamente.

Relajado como estaba, Candy lo veía como el mismo muchacho despreocupado que siempre lograba alterarla.

\- Eso no puede ser, me dijeron que tuviste una pelea.

\- Pues te informaron mal, pecas.

\- Entonces por qué se supone que estás castigado.

\- Digamos que golpee a un estúpido animal.

\- ¿Neil? ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?

Terry observaba el rostro de Candy. Ella estaba preocupada por él y había ido a su habitación para saber cómo estaba. De pie al lado de las cortinas, Candy parecía una muñeca con el cabello ondeado y suelto a libertad, solo un listón evitaba que algunos risos rebeldes llegaran a su rostro. Sus ojos verdes lo miraban expectantes por su respuesta y sus mejillas se encontraban bañadas en un hermoso color carmín.

\- Terry… – La voz de la rubia lo despertó de su ensoñación. - ¿Me explicas qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Ese imbécil dijo algo que me sacó de mis casillas. Simplemente no lo soporto.- El rostro de Candy cambió.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que estás preocupada por ese idiota, Candy?- Terry estaba enojado.

 _Estaba preocupada por ti_

\- Ese cobarde no me importa – Candy cerró sus ojos indignada.

\- Pues no lo parece.

Las palabras de Terry fueron dichas con mucha dureza, tanta que Candy se estremeció. Notando esto, él se calmó y sonrió para ella, era imposible pensar que ella se podría preocupar por el Neil.

\- ¿Me extrañaste, pecosa? - sólo era una pregunta, sin embargo Candy sintió como si él estuviese tocando lo más íntimo de su corazón.

\- No te creas tanto, Terry – Candy contestó altivamente intentando ocultar sus sentimientos. – Solo pensé en ayudarte, ya que siempre te metes en problemas.

\- Pues yo no voy brincando entre los árboles en busca de uno en el dormitorio de las chicas.

Candy se ruborizó aún más ante el comentario de Terry, a veces podía ser tan insoportable.

\- Pues bien, antes de meterme en uno muy serio será mejor que me vaya.

Candy no supo en qué momento Terry se había levantado y tomado de su cintura fuertemente. Ella sólo atinó a dar un pequeño grito ahogado.

\- Yo sí te extrañe.

Las palabras de él inundaron su corazón de amor. Ella estaba segura de eso; mediante esa frase, sentía que Terry también abrigaba los mismos sentimientos por ella. Candy colocó sus manos sobre las de él y cerró sus ojos.

\- Extrañaste mi rostro lleno de pecas - ella reía mientras giraba hacia él.

\- ¡Demasiadas!

\- Lo dices por envidia – ella le guiñó un ojo.

\- ¿Envidiar a la niña bonita con pecas y nariz chata? – Terry se detuvo al decir esto, quería ver la reacción de ella.

 _Bonita…_

\- Así es, y también mis habilidades físicas. – ella disfrazó con una frase de orgullo su nerviosismo.

Terry reía exageradamente cerca del rostro de ella.

\- ¿Te refieres a tus habilidades de mona inquieta? ¡Qué va!

\- Lo dices porque no puedes trepar tantos árboles como yo. – Los ojos de Candy brillaban al verlo tan feliz y despreocupado. Lo había extraño, sí y mucho.

\- Si mal no recuerdo, alguien aquí necesitó de mi ayuda para no caerse de un árbol allá en Escocia.

Candy recordó el hecho, así como la razón por la que perdió el equilibrio. Sin pensarlo se alejó de Terry y se dirigió a la cerradura de la ventana.

\- Debo irme.

\- ¿Tan pronto?

\- Annie y Patty me están esperando. La inspección no demorará.

\- Está bien. El viernes estaré libre…

\- Candy sólo le dedicó una sonrisa y se lanzó hacia los árboles.

Él sabía la respuesta. El significado de su sonrisa.

Esa noche, Terry durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Continuará…

* * *

Espero sus comentarios!

Muchas gracias por leer :).

 _ **Lyla**_


	2. Capítulo 2 - Dudar

**Dudar**

 _El verano se ha alejado casi por completo. Sin embargo yo sigo disfrutando de la falsa colina de Pony como si aún fuese primavera. T. G. y yo hemos estado viéndonos todos los días desde que regresamos de Escocia, a excepción de los días que estuvo castigado por la pelea con Neil; aún no sé el motivo por el que se enfadó tanto con él, pero en realidad el hermano de Eliza puede llegar a ser muy irritante._

Romeo y Julieta.

Candy había leído la historia de amor nuevamente durante la clase de literatura. Romeo y Julieta, separados por el infortunio y ligados por un amor inmenso. Si de algo estaba segura, era que Julieta había amado a Romeo hasta la muerte. Cuando volvió a leer el trágico destino de los protagonistas, sintió que el pecho se le encogía de la tristeza. Definitivamente el amor debería unir a las personas, no separarlas.

\- El amor es un sentimiento muy hermoso – Había dicho Patty.

\- ¡Muy hermoso! – Dijo Candy con seguridad.

\- Los dices muy segura – Annie sonreía – Nosotros sabemos por qué, Candy.

Al escuchar esto el rostro de Candy se volvió tan rojo como una rosa.

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte, Candy – Patty miraba tiernamente a Candy – Nosotras guardaremos tu secreto.

\- Sólo tienes que ser más cuidadosa con Elisa, ya te lo dijimos una vez. – Annie se mostró preocupada.

Candy sólo encogió sus hombros. Elisa enamorada de Terry… No se le podía culpar de eso.

\- ¡No exageren! – rio nerviosamente – Hasta ahora he sobrevivido a sus maldades, esperemos que mi suerte no cambie.

\- En verdad no entiendo por qué te odia tanto.

\- Eso tampoco lo entiendo yo, Patty.

Patty y Annie habían notado los celos que Elisa tenía. La relación de Candy y Terry era obvia para algunos, sobre todo cuando ambos habían pasado juntos casi todos los días durante las vacaciones de verano. Y aún más ahora; en todo el dormitorio de los chicos se escuchaba el comentario que se había regado como pólvora: Candice White Andrew era la novia de Terrence Grandchester y nadie debía meterse con ella. La golpiza que había recibido Neil por parte de Terry, no hizo más aumentar los comentarios.

* * *

Cerró la puerta de su habitación.

 _Quizá… Alguna vez Terry y yo podamos…_

Candy abrió sus ojos ante tal pensamiento. Ella se imaginaba al lado de Terry, no había un camino distinto a ese. Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro y buscó su pijama. Al pararse frente al espejo, Candy observó su rostro atentamente.

 _¿Envidiar a la niña bonita con pecas y nariz chata?_

Ella recordaba perfectamente. Terry lo dijo. Él la llamó bonita.

La rubia se acercó aún más a su espejo, su cabello suelto, ojos verdes y grandes, nariz pequeña y las pecas sobre ella, los labios… Candy se tocó los labios muy lentamente.

Terry la había besado por segunda vez, y en esta ocasión ella no lo había rechazado. Por el contrario se había quedado tan quieta, que la noción del tiempo desapareció por unos minutos.

Los minutos más cálidos a su lado.

Un suspiro se escapó de su pecho.

Sus manos tocaron sus mejillas, aún recordaba la caricia de Terry cuando habían estado en la falsa colina. Parpadeó dos veces, un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, el cuerpo que Terry había sujetado con fuerza en el bosque cuando casi la había cargado, las manos que él sostenía cuando jugaban en el bosque. Candy miró su reflejo de pies a cabeza, extendió su mano y tocó la imagen de su rostro en el espejo. El rostro que él había sujetado tan tiernamente durante su segundo beso.

Ella cayó pesadamente sobre la cama mientras un nombre se escapó de su pecho en forma de un susurro.

Con ambas manos en el corazón, Candy pronunció ese nombre otra vez.

\- Terry…

* * *

\- Ohh. La tía abuela nos ha enviado chocolates esta vez. – Stear abría la caja emocionado.

Los dulces estaban prohibidos, pero ellos habían recibido obsequios desde América.

\- Estoy seguro que le encantarán a Candy. - Archie miró hacia las habitaciones femeninas a través del balcón de la habitación de su hermano.

\- Me parece que Annie estaría más encantada de recibirlos que la propia Candy.

Archie bajó su rostro. Las cosas habían cambiado desde las vacaciones de verano.

\- Ella no regresará por chocolates, ni inventos.

\- ¡Ese aristócrata tiene la culpa!

\- No veo la razón para que lo culpes. Grandchester la cuida mejor que nosotros. Sólo basta con que veas a Neil.- El chico de lentes no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.- Ni tú ni yo nos atrevimos a poner a ese cobarde en su lugar.

\- Es lo único bueno que ha hecho.

\- Eso y hacer sonreír a Candy.

Las sonrisas de Candy ya no eran las mismas. Una chispa traviesa y de felicidad la iluminaban. Ilusión y amor. Eso era. Archie recordó las expresiones de Candy, todas distintas cuando veía a Terrence. Su atención era sólo para él y para nadie más si estaba presente. Ella nunca se había comportado de esa manera con ellos.

\- Quizá sea lo mejor.

\- ¡Anímate! ¡Annie se derretirá por estos chocolates!

El muchacho sólo atinó a darle un certero empujón a su hermano.

* * *

Candy caminaba en dirección a la colina, estaba por perderse entre los árboles cuando la sombra de una persona apareció frente a ella.

\- ¡Elisa!

\- Así que aquí estabas – Elisa la miraba llena de cólera – Quiero hablar contigo.

\- No sé a qué viene esto, pero te escucho.

\- Conmigo no te hagas la inocente, huérfana. Sigues siendo la misma salvaje que andaba atrás de Anthony todo el tiempo.

\- No tienes por qué mencionarlo – Candy se ofuscó. Odiaba que Elisa utilizara el recuerdo de alguien tan querido para ella con el único fin de molestarla.

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Siempre aspiras a más, verdad? Ahora quieres a Terrence Grandchester, ¡Nada menos que el hijo de un noble!

La rubia no podía creer que Elisa pudiese decir tantas maldades juntas.

\- ¡Tú no sabes aún de lo que soy capaz si intentas entrometerte, Candy! ¿Crees que Terrence pueda fijarse en ti? ¿Realmente crees que te pueda tomar en serio? Un noble como él jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú. Probablemente sólo se divierta un momento contigo y luego se aburra. Trepadoras como tú encontrará en todos lados.

Esas palabras llenas de cizaña por parte de Elisa llegaron al corazón de Candy, ella se armó de valor, no iba a permitir que Elisa malograra su día.

\- Puedes hacer lo que te plazca Elisa, a mí no me importa. Todo lo que puedas decir sobre mí no me afecta. Supongo que las huérfanas como yo tenemos una especie de escudo "anti señoritas de buena cuna"

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta e ignoró los gritos de Elisa. Ese día Candy regresó a su habitación y no salió durante el resto del día.

* * *

Llevaba más media hora esperando. Nunca ella se había tardado tanto. La colina no era la misma sin las carcajadas de Candy, ni su voz cantarina.

 _¿Dónde estás?_

Debía ir a al comedor o de lo contrario se quedaría sin almorzar y las hermanas sospecharían. Terry cogió un paquete dorado que había traído para Candy, él había recibido obsequios de su madre desde América, uno de ellos para la rubia.

 _Pequeña Tarzán, te extraño… A ti y a tus pecas._

Terry dejó la colina. Tras de sí el viento de otoño se sentía más frío.

* * *

Anny y Patty se reunieron como todos los días en la habitación de Candy. Esta vez, como ninguna otra, Candy se había demorado en contestar.

\- Tú no estás bien, Candy. – La voz de Patty sonó tan segura que hizo tambalear a la rubia.

\- Es sólo que me duele el estómago un poco, pero ya pasará.

\- Si es así deberíamos ir a la enfermería, quizás la hermana Mary tenga una medicina para eso.- Annie tocó la frente de su amiga.- Me parece que no tienes fiebre.

\- No es para tanto – ella agitó sus brazos intentando calmar la situación.

\- Quizá no sea algo físico. Dicen que nuestro cuerpo enferma cuando nuestro corazón no se siente bien. – Patty miró a Candy tiernamente - ¿Ha ocurrido algo últimamente?

\- El día de hoy vi a Elisa dirigirse al bosque a donde tú siempre vas en la hora del almuerzo. ¿Tiene algo que ver?

El silencio fue la única respuesta.

\- Lo que te haya dicho Elisa no debe tener importancia para ti, Candy. – Patty la miró directamente – Ella sólo puede decir cosas malas, y muchas mentiras.

\- Esta vez, no fue así - murmuró.

\- ¿Qué te dijo? – Annie estaba en verdad preocupada.

\- Me dijo que nadie me podría querer por ser una huérfana.

Candy ocultó los detalles de lo que le había dicho en realidad Elisa. Tenía miedo de repetirlos.

\- Qué cruel…

\- ¡Por Dios, Candy! ¿Y nosotras? – Patty dijo severamente – ¿Es decir que yo no te aprecio de verdad por tus orígenes?

\- No es así… - Bajó la mirada.

A la muchacha de lentes le tomó unos minutos de silencio para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

\- ¡Oh! – Si se trata de eso… Elisa no puede conocer el corazón de las personas que te rodeamos. Si estamos junto a ti es porque te queremos tal y como eres, Candy.

Las palabras de Patty llenaron de tranquilidad el corazón de Candy.

\- Pero si aún te quedan dudas, puedes preguntar ¿No crees? – Un guiño apareció en su rostro.

\- Patty, no entiendo a lo que te refieres… - Annie aún no comprendía.

\- Déjame explicarte mientras vamos a nuestras habitaciones, es necesario que nuestra amiga descanse.

Era verdad. En el mundo habían personas que lo querían por ser quien era y no por de dónde ella venía. Terry nunca se alejó de ella, incluso cuando supo que era huérfana. Le gustaba escuchar sus historias acerca del Hogar de Pony, incluso le habló de ir a visitarlo algún día. Con los recuerdos de esas pláticas con Terry, el corazón de Candy se tranquilizó. Mientras la sonrisa volvía a su rostro su estómago le recordaba que no había comido nada desde el desayuno.

\- ¡Ay, no! ¡Otra vez sin comer! – Haciendo un puchero apagó la luz de su habitación y durmió deseando que amaneciera ya.

* * *

Era día de misa. Todos los alumnos, vestidos apropiadamente, se dirigían a la iglesia del colegio. Resguardados por las monjas, ninguno se atrevía a transgredir las reglas.

Terry se había despertado temprano con el único propósito de ver a Candy. Llevaban un par de días sin verse y no sabía nada de ella.

Entre los grupos, Terry se quedó al lado de una de las columnas del gran edificio. El grupo de chicas llegaba. Entre tantos rostros, él distinguió los risos rubios de Candy. La miró detalladamente, caminaba un poco atolondrada al lado de sus amigas. Quiso acercarse pero una de las hermanas se encontraba cerca de ellas y no quiso meterla en problemas. Terrence deseaba con el corazón que Candy voltease a verlo. Contrario a eso la rubia saludó a sus primos, les sonreía llena de felicidad y agitando sus manos.

\- ¡Candy! – Una de las hermanas la llamó.

Conociendo la razón, la rubia sólo atinó a disculparse y a encoger los hombros mientras reía nerviosa. Fue en ese momento cuando giró en dirección a Terrence, sus miradas se cruzaron. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de ella.

 _¿Crees que Terrence pueda fijarse en ti? ¿Realmente crees que te pueda tomar en serio?_

Las venenosas palabras de Elisa resonaron en su mente.

 _Un noble como él jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú. Probablemente sólo se divierta un momento contigo y luego se aburra_

Candy no resistió más y bajó la mirada. Presurosa se dirigió a misa sin mirar atrás.

Terry, miró su figura desaparecer entre los alumnos. Su corazón latía fuerte. Se sintió pesado sin explicación.

 _No nos vemos en días y ella me esquiva._

Él sólo había pensado en ella en estos días.

 _Esperaba ver tu sonrisa…_

\- Mierda.

Fue lo único que dijo y se dirigió al bosque.

* * *

El sermón de la mañana había sido demasiado largo. Tanto que ella pensó que era ya mediodía y que podría almorzar. Eran las 9 de la mañana y las clases recién empezarían. Esperando a sus amigas, Candy se quedó a un lado de la iglesia mientras los alumnos caminaban a sus aulas.

\- No grites… - murmuró una voz que ella conocía bien.

El dueño de esa voz dijo esto mientras le tapaba la boca y la sujetaba por la cintura, sosteniéndola hasta los arbustos tras la iglesia. Ella pataleó, pero él le ganaba en fuerza y tamaño. Resignada, sólo atinó a hacer señas para que la dejara hablar.

\- ¡¿Qué se supone que haces?!

\- Si sigues gritando las monjas no tardarán en darse cuenta de que estamos aquí. – Él la miró serio.

\- Eso si no vieron cómo me trajiste hasta este lugar.- ella bajó su voz.

\- No te preocupes, me aseguré que no nos vieran.

Candy resopló y se sentó en el jardín. Terry hizo lo mismo a un lado de ella.

\- ¿Parece que hemos cambiado de lugar, no crees?

\- Me gusta más el primero. – Ella sonrió.

\- Estuve esperándote estos días… - Terry dijo dudoso, la miró fijamente, buscando la respuesta en su rostro.

Al escuchar esto, el corazón de ella comenzó a golpetear fuertemente en su pecho

\- Digamos que… No tuve ganas de ir. - Candy arrancaba la hierba que crecía en el suelo mientras decía esto, sus ojos sólo miraban la tierra.

Terry abrió los ojos, su cuerpo se estremeció.

\- ¡Si no querías verme sólo tenías que decirlo!– Él se sorprendió a sí mismo diciendo esto. Pero quería saber lo que ocurría.

 _¿Qué no quería verte?_ ¡Ella adoraba verlo, no podía dejar que él piense eso!

\- ¡Yo sí quería verte! – Ella lo miró desesperada.

Esas palabras salieron de su corazón y llegaron como el murmullo del viento a los oídos de Terry. Su corazón volvió a latir.

\- Elisa… - Los ojos de Candy se pusieron rojos - Elisa dijo que tú no…

Ella dudó.

\- Que tú te aburrirías y que dejarías de verme.

\- ¿Y tú le creíste? – La mirada de él se tornó seria.

Terry la miraba fijamente.

\- Un poco… - Ella sonrío nerviosa intentando suavizar la actitud seria de él.

\- Mona tonta. – Terry golpeó suavemente la frente de Candy. – ¿Desde cuándo una mocosa creída como Elisa me conoce lo suficientemente bien como para que tú creas las idioteces que dice?

\- Eso lo dices porque no la escuchaste - Candy hizo un puchero. – A veces las grandes verdades se esconden entre las mentiras.

Terry se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la hierba fresca. Uno de sus brazos cubrió su rostro de la mirada de Candy.

\- Mentiras son mentiras. Puedes creer lo que gustes, pequeña Hermana Grey, sólo una cosa – Terry hizo una pausa – No te alejes así…

El susurro suave de Terry, esa última frase, dejó muda a Candy. Podía sentir claramente lo que él quería decir; _No te alejes así de mi…_

El corazón de ella latía fuertemente mientras lo observaba. Con sólo esa frase ella entendió completamente el corazón de Terrence.

Esas palabras salieron de la boca él y ella tocó su pecho intentando calmar a su alocado corazón.

\- No quiero separarme de ti. – Dijo sin pensar.

Llena de felicidad, Candy se inclinó hasta llegar al rostro de Terrence.

\- Yo quiero estar junto a ti, Terry - Con las mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello rizado cayendo sobre sus hombros, Candy le regaló a Terry la más brillante de sus sonrisas.

Él la miró, la seguridad en esos ojos verdes se quedaría grabada para siempre en su corazón. Rápidamente se sentó tomando a Candy consigo. Rodeándola con sus brazos, Terry, colocó un tierno beso en su frente y ella cerró los ojos.

\- Esto es para ti – Candy abrió los ojos al sentir un golpe en la cabeza. Era una caja dorada con un bello moño rosa.

\- Ohhh – sorprendida leyó la tarjeta – Para la Señorita Candice White Andrew. E. B.- Sonrió nuevamente. – Es de Eleanor.

Entusiasmada abrió el paquete encontrándose con una caja de chocolates y una nota.

 _Querida Candy._

 _Agradezco infinitamente lo que has hecho por Terry y por mí. Te envío mis chocolates favoritos, espero te gusten tanto como a mí. Al conocerte sólo una cosa pude pensar: Eres la niña más dulce y alegre que he conocido. Estoy segura que muy pronto serás una adorable dama. Espero que Terry también sea un caballero._

 _Si alguna vez deciden venir a America, los espero con los brazos abiertos._

 _Con mucho cariño para la dulce y pequeña Candy._

 _Eleanor Baker_

Sonriendo al ver la carta, Candy cerró sus ojos. Era una de las cartas más bonitas que alguien le había enviado. ¡Y aún más! En esa carta, una dama tan distinguida como Eleanor Baker, había escrito las palabras más cariñosas para ella. Apretó el papel contra su pecho.

\- Nunca olvidaré esto. Soy muy feliz. – Dijo para sí misma. Sin embargo, Terry la escuchó.

Ella lo abrazó fuertemente, tanto como lo había hecho con la carta.

Candy disfrutó de ese momento de felicidad. Definitivamente nadie podía conocer el corazón de los demás, ni sus pensamientos; pero justo en ese momento, al tener la carta de Eleanor en sus manos y sentir el abrazo de Terry, ella sentía que podría estar segura de los sentimientos que ambos le transmitían.

Continuará...

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que este capítulo les guste. Recuerden que este es un fanfic inspirado en la época del Colegio San Pablo y está inspirado en lo escrito por Misuki en el CC Final Story. Me gustaría saber si les gustó leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo. Espero que sientan un poco de las emociones que trato de plasmar aquí. Cualquier duda o crítica... Déjenmelo saber en sus reviews, sí?

Gracias!

 _ **Lyla**_

PD. Gracias infinitas a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de comentar esta historia, no saben lo feliz que me sentí al leer que les gustó. Eso me animó a continuarla. Esperaro leer qué les pareció este segundo capítulo.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Sentir

**SENTIR**

 _Setiembre_

 _El día de hoy he terminado finamente con mis tareas. Estoy demasiado agotada, pero sé que tendré mejores resultados, tío abuelo. Muy pronto me convertiré en una linda dama ¡Se lo prometo! Solo espere por su hija adoptiva. Se sentirá muy orgulloso cuando pueda ver que ya puedo tocar el piano. Alguien aquí me enseñó a hacerlo, Digamos que tuve clases privadas… ¡Pero no se asuste! Esa persona es T.G. Él me enseñó a tocar el piano durante el verano, es algo que nunca voy a poder olvidar. Es un recuerdo que guardaré en el corazón._

 _T.G. A veces, cuando estoy sola, me sorprendo a mí misma murmurando su nombre. En ese momento mi corazón da un brinco._

 _Continuamos viéndonos todos los días al mediodía. A veces él trae dulces y galletas y comemos juntos sentados en la rama de uno de los árboles de la falsa colina. El tiempo se detiene cuando estamos así, juntos… Siento su mirada y sólo nos quedamos en silencio. Cuando suena la campana me encuentro a mí misma desilusionada. El tiempo es cruel. Pero ambos sabemos que podremos vernos al siguiente día. Yo sé que él siente lo mismo que yo, en el fondo lo sé. Mi pecho explotará._

 _¿Alguna vez me acostumbraré a esto, tío abuelo? Las reglas del colegio, de las que tanto me quejaba, no son nada ahora. Yo… Yo sólo quiero quedarme aquí junto a Terry._

Un suspiró profundo se escuchó en la habitación. Cerró su diario y lo guardó en el lugar de siempre. Mañana tenía clases desde temprano. No podía desvelarse más.

* * *

Todas las alumnas esperaban en clase a la hermana Margaret, Candy se sentía contenta, esta vez había llegado antes de lo previsto.

\- Se acerca el domingo libre – Patty señaló emocionada.

\- Sí, me gustaría salir con Archie ese día, pero no sé si él se encuentre dispuesto. – Annie comentó dudosa.

\- Es cierto el domingo es el día de visitas y salidas…

Los ojos de Candy brillaron, lo primero que vino a su mente fue el rostro de Terry. Quizá podría salir con él, aunque ya no estuviese el señor Albert para poder visitarlo.

\- ¡Hey, Candy! – Patty movía su mano frente a los ojos de Candy.

Ella abrió los ojos sobresaltada.

\- Otra vez estás distraída… – Annie sonreía.

\- Seguramente ya tienes planes para el domingo ¿Verdad? – Patty guiñó un ojo.

Candy se ruborizó tiernamente.

\- Ahhh… No, aún no. ¡Pero sé que será divertido!

Y diciendo esto estiró sus brazos hacia Patty, abrazándola fuertemente.

En ese momento Elisa giró su rostro observándola. El ver a Candy sonreír hace que sienta su sangre hervir. Algo tenía que hacer, ella no podía permanecer más en el colegio.

 _Cómo puede engatusar de esa manera a las personas a su alrededor. Y sobre todo a Terry. Eso no lo voy a permitir._

Su rostro estaba lleno de furia. Ajena a todo eso, Candy continuaba sonriendo.

* * *

Corría lo más rápido que podía. Estaba segura que sólo quedaban pocos minutos antes de que vuelva sonar la campana. Había estado escondiéndose de Elisa y sus amigas. Patty y Annie no exageraban cuando le decían que ella la estaba observando. Esperaba poder encontrar a Terry en la colina, de lo contrario no lo vería en todo el día.

Estaba corriendo tan agitada cuando alguien salió de un árbol y se detuvo frente a ella intempestivamente.

\- ¡Hey, mona!

\- ¡Ahhh!- Candy gritó con el último sorbo de aire que tenía. El susto fue tanto que sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente y sólo atinó a llevarse las manos al pecho tratando de calmarse. Se había quedado sin aire.

Terrence, al ver el rostro pálido de Candy, comenzó a darle pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

\- Sé que te derrites al verme, pero no creo que sea para tanto, pecas. – dijo él burlonamente.

Candy sólo cerró sus ojos e intentó calmarse para recuperar el aire. De repente la alegría la llenaba completamente.

\- Tú… No… -Decía entrecortadamente – No tienes… remedio.

\- Escapabas de la hermana Grey seguramente.

\- ¡Eres imposible! – Candy sólo agitó sus brazos y Terry sólo se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos.

\- Espera, no te enfades. Estaba esperándote.

En verdad Terry la había estado esperando impacientemente.

Candy usó todo su esfuerzo para mirarlo seriamente. Cuando él ponía esa cara de niño bueno, no podía darle su merecido. Sólo suspiró, estaba muy agotada y se dejó caer sobre la hierba.

\- Hoy me quedaré aquí, no creo llegar a la colina. Estoy cansada.

Terry se inclinó hasta la altura de Candy.

\- Si nos quedamos aquí las monjas nos pueden descubrir.

\- ¡Eso lo hubieses pensado antes de casi matarme del susto!

Sin decir nada le dio la espalda y se inclinó un poco más.

\- Sube.

Candy miró su espalda por unos segundos.

\- No, prefiero quedarme aquí.

\- No sólo la hermana Grey puede descubrirte, probablemente Elisa también lo haga.

Candy lo miró sonrojada. En eso tenía razón y, la verdad, ella no estaba de humor para lidiar con Elisa. No sabía si era por el cansancio o por el susto que había recibido, pero su corazón comenzó a latir aún más fuerte. Sentía que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder. Sin decir nada apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Terry y descansó su cuerpo contra la espalda de él. En unos segundos él se puso de pie, sujetando las piernas de ella con sus brazos.

Cerró sus ojos, sentía que su corazón podría salir de su pecho en cualquier momento. La espalda de él era firme y cálida, podía sentir la presión de su pecho contra la espalda de él, así como el resto de su cuerpo. Candy se sintió confundida y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Nunca pensé cargar a un mono. – La voz de Terry despertó de Candy de sus pensamientos.

\- Este mono de morderá si te sigues pasando de listo – ella le dio un golpe suave en su cabeza.

\- ¡Ouch! – él se quejó exageradamente mientras se reía.- La próxima vez no te ayudaré y te dejaré a merced de tus captores.

\- ¡Ahora verás! – Candy colocó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Terrence simulando asfixiarlo, pero sólo consiguió hacer reír aún más a Terry.- ¡Eres un grosero y atrevido!

Entre carcajadas ambos llegaron a la colina. Terry tumbado sobre la hierba fingía estar agotado por haberla cargado. Candy en respuesta hacía un puchero mientras le arrojaba hojas secas sobre el rostro.

\- ¡Si sigues así terminaré enterrándote en medio de estas hojas secas!

\- Ohh… ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una pequeña maleante?

\- En eso me convertiré si sigo junto a ti.

\- ¡Uff! Creo que debí darme cuenta antes, esas pecas delatan tu peligrosidad.

Candy arrugó su frente y le tiró una buena cantidad de hojas en el rostro mientras le sacaba la lengua.

\- ¡Qué dama tan delicada! - Dijo Terry mientras se despejaba del montón de hojas que tenía sobre el rostro.

Ella hizo un mohín de disgusto y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Él sólo reía a carcajadas.

\- Después de todo… Ya es otoño y aún no logro eso. – Candy se encontraba un poco frustrada.

Terry dejó de reír y miró a Candy. En verdad le preocupaba.

\- Es por tu tutor, ¿verdad?

\- Así es, el tío abuelo espera eso de mí y yo no quiero defraudarlo. Pero esto de ser una dama no se me da fácilmente.

\- Jajajaja. Tú eres una Tarzan natural.

\- ¡Qué descortés!- Candy fingió enojarse, pero la alegría la traicionaba.

\- Pero deberías ver como arrugas la frente y tu nariz. Pareces un mono de verdad.

Otro manojo de hojas le cayó en la cara nuevamente.

\- No entiendo como a Annie y a Patty se les hace tan fácil. Yo puedo esforzarme, pero la verdad es que todas esas normas sociales son tan…

\- Tontas y aburridas.

\- Así es… Debemos cuidar hasta el más mínimo detalle. Creo que soy muy despistada para eso. ¡No quiero ni pensar en lo que dirá el tío abuelo cuando me vea!

\- ¿Te importa mucho lo piense de ti?

\- Siento que se lo debo, por todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

\- No creo que lo decepciones.

\- ¡Eso espero!

\- Serás una dama tarzán.

Candy en lugar de enfadarse, estalló en carcajadas.

\- ¿Cómo que una dama tarzán?

\- Podrás usar un vestido elegante, tocar el piano, comer con cierta elegancia, pero nunca dejarás de ser tarzán pecosa, la chica traviesa y distraída que trepa árboles como mono y salta de un lado a otro.

No sabía si reír o sentirse ofendida. Infló sus mejillas sonrosadas y le mostró la lengua. Terry apretó con sus manos sus mejillas.

\- Eso tampoco hace una dama. Señorita.

\- ¡Al diablo con ser una dama! - Ella colocó sus manos sobre las de él, que aún no dejaban sus mejillas.

\- ¡Qué vocabulario! – él reía sin soltarla.

\- Ya deja de molestarme o en verdad verás mi lado salvaje y…

\- Eso no importa…– La interrumpió – Tampoco lo atolondrada que seas ni cuántos instrumentos puedas tocar o árboles puedas trepar, si hablas francés o no.

El corazón de Terry comenzó a latir fuertemente, no supo en qué momento comenzó a hablar.

Ella podría desmayarse.

\- A mí me gusta Tarzán Pecosa.

Era un murmullo suave. La voz profunda de Terry llegaba a oídos de Candy quemando su pecho. Sus manos, aún sobre las de Terry, ardían.

 _A mí me gusta Tarzán Pecosa._ Esas palabras no desaparecerían jamás de su memoria.

Terry parecía nervioso.

Ella pestañeó dos veces mientras Terry la miraba directamente, la mirada de él bajó a sus labios entreabiertos.

 _Él va a…_

Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por los labios húmedos de él.

 _Dulce…_

Terry continuó besando a Candy hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire.

 _¿Qué nos pasa?_

De pronto, Terry dejó sus labios lentamente. Ambos se miraron confundidos.

El pecho de Terry estaba agitado, su respiración era entrecortada. A ella le pasaba lo mismo, el aire faltaba, pero su pecho se sentía lleno.

Candy llevó las manos a sus labios agitada.

Él la miró ansioso, expectante.

Aún nerviosa y con las mejillas sonrosadas, Candy se perdió en los ojos azul verde de Terry. Él la miró con anhelante.

Hay cosas que se transmiten mejor con una mirada que con palabras.

 _Te quiero… Terry. Y tú… Tú también a mí._

En ese momento Terry acarició el cabello de Candy. Sus dedos jugueteaban entre los risos rubios de ella.

 _Aún, a pesar de que no lo digas… Tus ojos, Candy, puedo leer en ellos lo que tanto quiero oír de tus labios._

\- Candy…

Terry quiso decir algo más, pero se detuvo.

 _Te amo…_

Él solo podía pensar en eso.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces mientras sus manos estrujaban su vestido. Sentía que podía explotar por todo lo que sentía. En cualquier momento su corazón podría detenerse.

Y la campana sonó fuertemente.

El sonido estremeció el pecho de ambos.

Como si fuese lanzada a la realidad de un solo golpe, Candy gritó alborotada agitando sus brazos.

\- ¡Llegaremos tarde para el almuerzo!- Esa frase fue dicha casi con desesperación. Sentía que se sofocaba.

No mentía, si llegaban tarde, era un hecho que les esperaba una sanción.

Terry únicamente sonrió de lado, conociendo las verdaderas intenciones de Candy. Él soltó su cabello y se hizo a un lado.

\- Nos vemos luego – Candy sonrió corriendo en dirección al pabellón de las chicas.

\- ¡Candy!

La voz de Terry la hizo detenerse y mirarlo extrañada.

\- Tu cabello. – Ella miró hacia ambos lados. – Está desordenado.

Terry se alejó sonriendo.

En ese momento, el rostro de Candy podría haberse comparado a la manzana más roja.

* * *

 _No sé lo que está pasando conmigo._

 _El pecho me duele, siento que voy a llorar… Pero no puedo._

 _Su voz viene a mi mente_

 _"A mí me gusta Tarzán Pecosa."_

 _Mi corazón late fuertemente. Me sofoca. Mis piernas tiemblan._

 _Me siento agitada._

 _Me ha besado una vez más. Yo sólo me sentí adormecida, en una especie de burbuja dulce. El aire… Nunca había sido tan consciente de respirar hasta que él dejó de besarme. Siento que quiero verlo a cada momento, tenerlo cerca… Podría dejar que juegue con mi cabello todo el tiempo que quiera…T. G._

 _¿Esto es correcto? Temo que, aunque no lo fuese, yo seguiría junto a él._

 _Quiero gritar que te quiero… Quizá esa sea la respuesta._

 _Me gustas… Mucho , mucho, mucho…_

Candy cerró con fuerza su diario. Y lo guardó en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Se acostó un momento en su cama abrazando a su almohada… De momento recordó la sensación de su cuerpo sobre la espalda de Terry… Esa tarde ella había dejado que él la lleve en su espalda por la colina. Los brazos de él habían rozado suavemente sus piernas.

Cerró sus ojos intentando olvidar. Las sensaciones no se iban.

\- ¡Me desespera!...

Gritó y tiró la almohada al piso.

* * *

Stear y Archie regresaban a sus habitaciones. No había casi nadie en los pasillos puesto que ya era casi hora de dormir. En ese momento la figura de Terrence apareció dirigiéndose a su habitación la cual era continua a la de los hermanos. Archie lo miró irritado, desde que Candy andaba con el noble Grandchester ya no los visitaba, ni pasaba el tiempo con ellos, por el contrario se había alejado. Sus encuentros se resumían en breves saludos cuando se encontraban por casualidad. Archie no pudo contener su ira.

\- ¡Grandchester!

Terrence giró sorprendido.

\- Uhh… ¿Se puede saber qué necesita el elegante americano?- respondió en tono de burla.

\- Candy…

Inmediatamente Terry lo miró serio.

\- ¿Qué sucede con ella?

\- ¡No confío en ti para cuidar de Candy!

\- ¿Y se puede saber quién pidió tu opinión?

Terry contestaba sarcásticamente.

\- ¿Crees que por ser noble puedes hacer lo quieras? ¡No con ella! ¿Me entiendes?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Dímelo de frente!- Las palabras dichas por Archie lo enfadaron.

\- ¡Si algo le llega a pasar tú serás el único responsable!

\- Archie, ya basta… - Stear intentaba calmarlo, las cosas podrían ponerse peores.

Terry miró seriamente a Archibald. El americano no tenía por qué preocuparse por Candy.

\- Lo que hagamos Candy y yo no es tu asunto. Y si quieres pelear de verdad, avísame.

Diciendo esto entró a su habitación tirando la puerta fuertemente. Archie lo miró irritado.

Ya en su cuarto, Terry observó hacia la oscuridad del bosque. Seguramente Candy ya estaba en su habitación.

Sin pensarlo se tumbó sobre la cama cerrando sus ojos.

En sus pensamientos estaba ella. Su sonrisa, sus expresiones cuando estaba enojada, avergonzada o alegre. Candy feliz con una sonrisa brillante, sus pecas sobre su nariz , su cabello largo y rizado y saltando de rama en rama llena de alegría.

Él quería a Candy… Y sabía que ella sentía lo mismo. Ambos querían estar juntos.

Aún podía sentir la calidez y suavidad de sus labios. No podía resistirse, solamente quería estar a su lado. El rostro ruborizado de Candy, agitada por el beso no podía salir de su mente. Sólo podía mirarla embelesado.

El deseo por permanecer a su lado el mayor tiempo posible era tan fuerte que presionaba su pecho.

 _¡Si algo le llega a pasar tú serás el único responsable!_

Esas palabras resonaron en su mente.

\- Mientras yo esté a tu lado, jamás podrán hacerte daño, Candy. Yo te protegeré…

Dijo para sí mismo.

El viento helado de otoño entró por la puerta de cristal del balcón agitando las cortinas y golpeando fuertemente. Terry sintió que el frío había llegado hasta su pecho. Extrañamente se sintió inquieto.

Continuará...

* * *

Hola, chicas!

Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

Estoy pensando en escribir más escenas en las que Candy y Terry se encuentren juntos, o quizá un capítulo completo desde el punto de vista de Terry. Si están de acuerdo con la idea no se olviden de comentar y dejar sus opiniones, así puedo continuar con más capítulos. ¡En serio me animan a seguir con esta pequeña historia!

Con mucho cariño.

 _ **Lyla**_

 _ **Pd.**_ Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios!


	4. Capítulo 4 - Él

**Él**

 _El amor puede presentarse en distintas formas durante nuestra vida…_

 _Hay personas que nunca volverán…_

 _Sin embargo, mientras estemos vivos, siempre habrá esperanza._

 _He aprendido que es el destino que hace imposible ver a alguien a pesar de que la persona esté todavía viva. Acumulando estos encuentros y separaciones continuamos viviendo. Y sin embargo, si estoy viva puedo mantener una esperanza. (1)_

 _La persona que me enseñó esto… Él._

* * *

\- ¡Terrence Grandchester!

La voz de la hermana Kreiss resuena fuertemente en el aula. Todos voltean a mirar a Terry. El muchacho estaba inclinado sobre su carpeta, parecía dormir. Al escuchar la voz de la hermana, abrió uno de sus ojos, cerciorándose de ser él a quien llamaban.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que se quede dormido durante clase?

Terry bostezó sin cuidado alguno.

Un sermón sobre buenas costumbres fue lo siguiente que se oyó en el aula. Escuchando a la hermana, y sin replicar, Terrence miraba a través de la ventana.

 _¿Qué estarás haciendo?_

En sus pensamientos, la imagen de una chiquilla rubia y sonriente se hacía más fuerte.

\- _Adivina, adivina. ¿Quién soy? – Desde atrás, las manos de Candy cubrían los ojos de Terry._

 _La voz cantarina de Candy y el sonido de su risa invadió la colina. Su voz era fácilmente reconocible para Terry._

\- _Déjame pensar… Por esa voz tan chillona puedo imaginar que es la hermana Grey. – dijo él simulando confusión._

\- _¡Hey!_

 _Candy fingía molestarse pero en realidad se encontraba divertida._

\- _Sin embargo, por ese grito extraño creo que eres un mono parlanchín que se ha escapado del zoológico._

 _La risa de él se escuchó inmediatamente, mientras ella no podía evitar rendirse ante la broma del muchacho._

\- _¡Tonto!_

\- _¡Vamos, pecas! Sé que eres tú._

 _Candy retiró sus manos del rostro de Terry, sonriendo se sentó a su lado._

 _Él la observaba embelesado, mientras la escuchaba hablar de su día en el colegio, las tareas que no podía responder y lo difícil que era el aprender francés. Sus ojos verdes brillaban aún más cuando sonreía…_

 _Ella se veía feliz…_

\- ¡Terrece! ¿Está escuchando?

La voz de la hermana Kreiss trajo a la realidad a Terry y nuevamente otro sermón se escuchó.

* * *

\- ¿Te diste cuenta Stear? Es totalmente injusto. Si nosotros hubiésemos tenido esa actitud, es seguro que nos hubiesen enviado al cuarto de reflexión.

\- Cálmate, Archie. Sabemos que Terrence tiene ciertas consideraciones, pero eso no nos debe importar.

\- Pues a mí sí me importa.

\- ¿Te importa que el trato sea injusto o la relación de él con Candy?

\- ¿Qué dices, Stear? Candy no tiene ninguna relación con él.

\- ¡Vamos! Tú sabes que ellos dos se traen algo. Lo sabemos desde la las vacaciones de verano, es más todo el colegio lo sabe.

\- Candy sólo tiene una amistad con él.

\- ¡Hemano! Creo que el que necesita lentes eres tú y no yo. Terry va a donde Candy va, lo mismo hace ella. Parece que tuviesen un imán.

\- ¡Ya basta!

\- No debería enojarte, además tú tienes a la tierna Annie. Estoy seguro que ella te hará olvidar todo esto, Archie.

Archie no quiso escuchar más, enfurecido se dirigió a buscar Grandchester, sabía que él desaparecía todos los días al mediodía. Tenía que aclarar unas cosas con él.

* * *

El invierno se acercaba más. El frío viento hacía revolotear a las hojas secas que caían sobre la hierba. Los árboles ya se encontraban completamente desnudos. El cielo nublado hacía parecer que llovería en cualquier momento. Candy y Terry continuaban encontrándosé en la colina, a pesar del clima. Sentados, uno junto al otro, ambos disfrutaban de su mutua compañía.

\- El próximo domingo es libre ¿Tienes planes?

\- No creo que la Tía Abuela venga a visitarme. –Candy bromeó- Stear y Archie saldrán con Patty y Annie, probablemente. Yo aún no sé qué haré. ¿Tú?

Él la miró pensativo.

\- Iré a dar un paseo por Londres ¿Quieres venir?

\- ¡Sí! – Candy respondió sonriendo ampliamente.

\- No te pongas tan contenta – Terry dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

\- No es por ti – dijo mostrándole la lengua.

\- No hagas eso.

Terry la miró serio.

\- ¿Hice algo malo? – Ella buscó la mirada de él.

 _¿No te das cuenta, verdad?_

A su memoria llegó la imagen de Candy agitada, con las mejillas sonrojadas luego del beso de días anteriores, en ese mismo lugar.

Ella se acercó más a él. Terry parecía hipnotizado.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede? – Candy movía sus manos frente a su rostro.

Terrence despertó de su ensueño.

\- Es sólo que tus expresiones asustan a cualquiera

Candy agitó sus brazos enojada, mientras él comenzaba a reír.

\- ¡Tú no cambias! ¿Siempre tienes que molestarme?

\- Digamos que es mi deporte favorito.

\- Ohhh claro, ¿Ahora me consideras un deporte?

\- Uno muy rudo.

\- Hasta hace unos días pensé que te agradaba.

Ella lo recordaba bien, él le había dicho que le gustaba.

\- No he dicho lo contrario.

\- Me acabas de llamar ruda.

\- No te tomes tan en serio mis palabras, pecosa.

\- Contigo nunca sé qué cosas son en serio y qué cosas no lo son. ¡Me alteras mucho, Terry!

Al decir esto, Candy abrió sus ojos fuertemente llevando sus manos a su boca, como si intentara regresar aquellas palabras que se habían escapado tan escandalosamente.

\- Creo que debo irme, tengo una tarea muy importante - Candy quería desaparecer a toda prisa de ese lugar.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Espera! – Terry sujetó su brazo fuertemente.

\- Esta vez no podrás escaparte.

Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

\- No intento hacerlo, en verdad tengo una tarea muy importante. Si mañana la Hermana Margarett me sanciona será…

\- Estás nerviosa… – Él tocó la punta de su nariz con su dedo índice.

\- No es cierto. – Movió su rostro de un lado a otro, desesperada.

Unos pasos fuertes se escuchaban alrededor. La voz que estalló después los alertó.

\- ¡Candy!

Era el la voz de Archie. El chico se encontraba al lado de un árbol, mirándolos lleno de ira.

\- Archie …

\- Esto no tiene justificación. No deberías estar aquí.

Archibald ignoraba completamente a Terry.

\- Creo que estás interpretando las cosas de otra manera, Archie, yo…

\- Es mejor que regreses a clases, Candy. Te acompañaré.

El muchacho dio unos pasos para acercarse a ella. Inesperadamente la figura de Terry se interpuso en medio de ellos.

\- Ella no te ha dicho que quiera irse.- La voz de Terry era fuerte. Su rostro estaba tenso.

\- No estoy hablando contigo. Candy, vamos.

Archie trataba de contener su cólera hacia Terrence y apartar a Candy de él.

\- ¡Te dije que ella no va a ninguna parte!

\- ¡Apártate de ella!

\- ¿Así? ¿Desde cuándo un elegante niño americano viene a darme órdenes? – Terry no perdía la oportunidad de burlarse de Archie.

El muchacho americano no soportó más y golpeó fuertemente a Terrence en el rostro.

\- ¡Terry! - Movida por un impulso corrió a su lado. Terry estaba furioso y la apartó de sí.

En un instante otro golpe seco se escuchó en la colina. Archie cayó en el suelo, tocándose el rostro.

\- Eso para que no vuelvas a meterte conmigo.

\- ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Pensé que llamarías a tu padre para que te defendiera!

Tan enojado y agitado como se encontraba Terry se lanzó a darle otro golpe a Archibald cuando los brazos de Candy lo sujetaron fuertemente de su pecho.

\- ¡Por favor, Terry! ¡Detente!

Los ojos llenos de ira de Terry se encontraron con la mirada suplicante y llorosa de Candy.

\- Ya no sigan, por favor…

Terry pareció volver en sí. Sus puños se aflojaron y le dio la espalda. Ella sólo suspiró y corrió hacia su primo ayudándolo a incorporarse. Archie miraba fijamente a Terry lleno de coraje.

Candy volteó a verlo una vez más. Terrence estaba furioso. Quiso decir algo, pero se detuvo. Probablemente no era el mejor momento para hablar con él.

\- Vamos, Archie.

Ambos primos desaparecieron entre los árboles del bosque.

* * *

\- Debiste dejar que le diera su merecido. Es un arrogante.

\- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Archie?

Candy había tenido que sacar a rastras a su primo, de ninguna manera podría haberlo dejado allí. De seguro ambos se hubiesen matado a golpes.

\- Tú no tienes por qué reunirte con ese aristócrata engreído. ¿Desde cuándo te ves con él?

\- Él no es ningún engreído. Tú empezaste provocándolo.

\- No me has respondido. ¿Desde cuándo lo vez, Candy?

Ella bajó la mirada.

\- Nosotros pasamos algún tiempo… Juntos. Pero eso no tiene nada de malo. No llevamos bien…

\- Sí, eso fue lo que vi. No puedes verlo de esa manera. ¿Buscas que te expulsen?

Candy se estremeció al escuchar esa palabra.

\- Si las monjas descubren que te ves a escondidas con él irás a parar al cuarto de meditación y podrías ser expulsada. A él no le ocurrirá nada puesto que, como siempre, se esconde tras el poder de su padre.

Expulsada y separada de Terry, esa idea llenaba su pecho de una angustia terrible.

\- Eso no pasará, Archie. Terry nunca permitiría una cosa así.

Archibald la miró sorprendido. La seguridad con la que se refería a él era única. Candy confiaba absolutamente en Grandchester.

\- Candy, tú…

\- Por favor, no vuelvas a pelear así con Terry. Él es una buena persona, es sólo que no se relaciona con los demás de una forma común.

\- No lo justifiques.

\- Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad.

\- ¿Por qué, Candy?...

\- Archie…

El muchacho suspiró. Era inútil decir algo. La respuesta de Candy estaba claramente definida.

\- Si algo te llega a pasar…

\- No te preocupes. Todo estará bien.

Más que para tranquilizar a Archie, Candy se repitió esto a sí misma mientras su mirada se perdía en la nada.

* * *

Terry cerró la puerta de su habitación con tanta fuerza que el sonido se escuchó por todo el pasillo.

\- ¡Ese idiota!

Apretó tanto sus puños que sus dedos se pusieron tan blancos como un papel.

El menor de los Crownwell lo había enfurecido en sobremanera, no sólo por referirse al poder de su padre, lo que en verdad lo enfadaba era que pensara que Candy tenía que hacer lo que él quería.

 _¡Por favor, Terry! ¡Detente!_

La voz de Candy volvió a resonar en su mente. Su mirada llena de tristeza y miedo lo dejaron sin fuerzas. Si no hubiese sido por ella, Archibal Crownwell estaría en el hospital.

 _¿Estás aún con él, Candy? Te fuiste sin decir una palabra…_

Le costaba aceptarlo, pero sentía su pecho llenarse de rabia. ¿Por qué le pasa eso con ella? La respuesta era simple...

 _Candy... Si cierro los ojos puedo ver tu sonrisa y tus brillantes ojos verdes. Tu expresión al sacar la lengua cuando cometes un error, la forma en la que arrugas tu frente cuando te enojas si te molesto demasiado. Tus pecas esparcidas por tu pequeña nariz y mejillas, tu cabello rubio, como un hada._

Candy, atolondrada, traviesa, gritona, alegre, vivaz… Terry piensa que es increíblemente imperfecta…

Y eso la hace perfecta para él.

Abrumado por sus pensamientos, Terry se deja caer pesadamente sobre su cama.

 _Pero no puedo permitir que sigamos de esta manera, Tarzán pecosa._

Unos golpes se escuchan en la puerta.

El muchacho los ignora completamente, definitivamente no se encuentra de humor para ser molestado. Sin embargo la puerta se abre de manera intempestiva.

\- Duque…

Es lo único que puede pronunciar. El Duque de Grandchester, su padre, estaba parado en frente a él.

* * *

Candy se quedó parada en la rama del árbol observando el balcón frente a ella. La puerta estaba abierta y las cortinas se movían violentamente a causa del viento. Las luces apagadas le daban un ambiente tétrico a la habitación.

 _¿Estará en su habitación?_

Ella sentía la necesidad de verlo, de darle una explicación. Hacía ya dos días que no sabía nada de él y la angustia se apoderaba de su pecho.

Como si algo faltara.

 _No puedo… Yo necesito saber cómo estás, Terry._

La muchacha tomó impulso y saltó.

Un fuerte y helado viento cruzó por el balcón golpeando las puertas. Candy se estremeció y abrazándose a sí misma dio unos pasos hacia el interior.

\- ¿Terry?

No hubo respuesta. Quiso encender la luz, pero se dio cuenta que eso podría alarmar a las hermanas.

\- Ter…

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el ruido de un golpe. Era Candy que había tropezado con algo cayendo al piso.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par, no era un objeto con lo que había tropezado, eran las piernas de Terry, largas y extendidas sobre la alfombra de la habitación. El muchacho parecía dormir apoyando su espalda en la cama. Candy lo movía desesperadamente tratando de despertarlo, llamó su nombre varias veces, pero él no respondía.

Ella acercó su rostro al pecho de él esperando escuchar el latido de su corazón.

\- ¡BUH!

Terry gritó tratando de asustar a Candy, había fingido estar inconsciente. De la impresión la muchacha sólo pudo gritar y caer sobre las piernas de él.

\- ¿Se puede saber a qué estás jugando? ¡Pensé que estabas muerto! ¡Eres un tonto!

Candy estaba tan alterada que no se percató del momento en el que Terry, divertido y sonriente, la sujetó por la cintura.

Las carcajadas de él se escucharon por toda la habitación.

\- Verás, pecas… Soy un gran actor.

\- Eres un idiota.

\- Me parece que esta noche estás más alterada que de costumbre.

Él seguía riendo.

\- No es posible que te comportes así, estaba a punto de llamar a todo el colegio… ¿Eh? Qué demonios te pasa, suéltame. - Candy recién se percató de que él tenía sus manos en su cintura.

\- ¡Qué carácter!

\- ¡Hueles a alcohol!

\- ¿Quieres ir a gritarlo en frente de las monjas? Te puedo llevar a la oficina de la Hermana Grey si gustas…

\- Estuviste embriagándote en las calles, Terry. ¡Estás borracho!

\- ¿Te parece? ¿Quieres un beso para comprobarlo? – Él acercó su rostro al de ella.

Candy lo miró escandalizada ¿Cómo podía comportarse de esa manera? Ella estaba preocupada y él sólo se divertía tomando en las calles poniendo en riesgo su propia vida.

\- ¡Idiota! – dijo empujándolo.

\- Sí que estás de mal humor.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan relajado? Has estado emborrachándote en las calles. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pudo pasarte?

\- Eso es asunto mío – La mirada de Terry cambió. Una sombra oscura invadió sus ojos.

\- ¡Esta vez Albert no está para ayudarte!

\- Si viniste aquí para sermonearme pierdes tu tiempo. ¡No es necesario que estés aquí!

La frialdad en sus ojos había regresado. Parecía la vez que ella había entrado a su habitación por error. Esa mirada que era capaz de transmitir odio y a la vez tristeza… Candy sintió un nudo en la garganta, percibía la rabia apoderarse de ella mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Con una voz débil, intentó hablar.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto?

Los ojos de Terry la miraron una vez más. Candy estaba a punto de llorar.

 _¿Está llorando?_

\- No entiendo porque buscas destruirte en peleas y bebidas… No lo entiendo, Terry. Yo… Yo pensé que…

 _Ella está llorando por mí…_

\- ¡Tú eres un chico estúpido! No deberías importarme, pero ¡Me importas! Y si te pasa algo yo… Yo no quiero perder a más personas queridas en mi vida…

La voz de la muchacha se quebró. Por sus mejillas sólo podía sentir la calidez de sus lágrimas. Sentada como estaba, Candy escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas y brazos. Sus frágiles quejidos se escucharon en medio de la fría noche.

Terry sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayese encima. Nunca nadie se había preocupado por él como lo hacía esa pequeña muchacha que tenía al lado. Las lágrimas de ella eran por él, sin embargo no podía más que sentirse avergonzado, sentía como si se hubiese lastimado a sí mismo.

\- Candy… - Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

Sus manos quisieron tocarla, pero se detuvo alarmado por las sensaciones que empezaban a recorrer su pecho.

\- Mi padre estuvo aquí. – La voz de Terry se escuchó como un murmullo.

Ella dejó de sollozar.

 _¿Su padre? ¡El duque de Grandchester vino a verlo!_

\- Él quiere que deje de verla. Como siempre, sólo viene a dar órdenes.

Candy dejó de esconder su rostro y se limpió las lágrimas con sus puños.

\- Al parecer él se enteró que vino a verme. El duque piensa que lo mejor es que nunca más vuelva tener contacto con ella. Según dice es una mala influencia para mí… Y que eso manchará su buen nombre.

\- Tu padre no quiere que veas a Eleanor. – Candy se atrevió a decir.

\- Me lo ha prohibido.

 _¿Cómo puede prohibirle a un hijo ver a su madre? ¡Eso es cruel!_

\- Terry…

Él la miró una vez más. El rostro de Candy con los ojos rojos e hinchados, sus mejillas sonrojadas su nariz pequeña y su cabello un poco desordenado, parecía una muñeca triste. Probablemente Candy reflejaba en su rostro la tristeza que él también sentía.

\- Pero como todo lo que me prohíben…

El rostro de él se relajó y una sonrisa apareció.

\- Tú siempre desobedeciendo las reglas - Ella también sonrió.

\- ¡Mira quién habla!

Candy miró fijamente a los ojos de Terry. Ya no había tristeza ni odio… Era él y su clara mirada. Sabía que no le había contado todo lo que pasó con el duque, pero el hecho de que se haya abierto de esa manera a ella significaba mucho.

 _A veces pienso que puedes saber lo que hay dentro de mí con solo verme así, Candy._

En ese momento Terry sintió las ganas irrefrenables de abrazarla. Como si pudiese saber lo que él deseaba, Candy le regaló una cálida sonrisa.

El muchacho la acercó a su pecho, abrazándola. Ambos cerraron sus ojos disfrutando el uno del otro.

\- Terry…

\- ¿Qué? - Él contestó adormecido, con los ojos aún cerrados.

\- Quiero decirte algo.

\- ¿Vas a confesarme tu amor? Creo que ya no necesario, pero si insistes te escucharé.

Ella le dio un suave golpe en el pecho y él se quejó escandalosamente, ambos rieron.

\- Al día siguiente de lo que pasó con Archie… Yo te esperé en la colina, quería explicarte que…

\- No es necesario. – La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

\- Sí, lo es. Archie se preocupa mucho por mí, él y Stear son como dos hermanos para mí.

\- ¿Hermanos? No creo que él te vea como un hermano, pecas.

\- ¡No digas esas cosas, Terry!

\- No puedo pensar otra cosa… Además tú te fuiste con él sin decir nada – dijo en forma de reproche.

Ella levantó su rostro para verlo frente a frente.

\- Te enojaste… ¡Lo sabía! –Candy lo miraba minuciosamente, mientras sus manos se apoyaban en los hombros de él.

\- Él empezó, Candy. La próxima vez voy a…

\- Shhhh – Ella puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de él.- Eso no va a pasar, Terry. Además hay algo que no sabes.

Terrence la miró dudoso.

\- Archie y Annie… Mmm ellos saldrán juntos. ¿Me entiendes verdad?

\- La tímida y elegante… ¡Qué parejita!

\- ¡Hey!

\- No me interesa la vida del tu primo, lo único que no quiero es que se entrometa entre nosotros.

\- Él sólo trata de cuidarme, no lo malinterpretes.

 _Eres demasiado ingenua, Candy…_

\- ¿Es que acaso piensa que soy un peligro para ti?

\- Mmmm ¿Tú qué crees?

Ambos sonrieron en complicidad. Al ver el rostro de Candy, Terry notó que no había ya ninguna pizca de tristeza. La idea de verla siempre así, se volvía una necesidad.

\- Candy… - Su manos acariciaba el rostro de ella.

\- Terry…

\- Yo nunca te haría daño… Sólo quiero verte así… Y estar…

\- Juntos.

Ella sabía lo que Terry quería decir, lo sabía porque dentro de sí sentía lo mismo. Llevada por un impulso, Candy acercó su rostro al de Terry y besó su mejilla dulcemente.

\- Mmm… Esperaba un beso de verdad.

\- ¡Ni lo sueñes, hueles a alcohol! – Ella respondió indignada, dándole la espalda.

\- Entonces ¿Me estás castigando?

Ella no pudo evitar reír ante su comentario.

\- Así es.

\- Te burlas de mí… Creo que mereces un castigo.

\- ¿Te escapas del colegio y soy yo la que merece un castigo?

\- Tú lo has dicho.

Terry no esperó que ella contestara y la atrajo contra sí. Sus labios se encontraron con los de Candy suavemente. Ella se resistió unos segundos para luego dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que despertaban en sí misma. Su corazón latía a mil, mientras sentía como Terry envolvía su boca con sus labios, podía sentir el olor a alcohol en el aliento de él. Pero ya no importaba.

Al separarse, Candy mordió suavemente su labio inferior, sintiendo un sabor ligeramente amargo, era el sabor a alcohol dejado por la boca de Terry. Sin poder evitarlo su rostro se sonrojó fuertemente y avergonzada como estaba se paró torpemente y caminó hacia la puerta del balcón.

\- Debo irme, creo que ya es muy tarde.

Él la miró sonriendo.

\- Me parece que ahora no soy el único aquí con alcohol en los labios.

Ella volteó a verlo, iba a decir algo, pero se detuvo. El verlo tan relajado y con aire de victoria en su rostro, hizo que se tranquilizara. Al final ella quería verlo sonreír, justo así, como lo veía ahora.

Sin decir nada más ella saltó hacia la rama más próxima.

Continuará…

* * *

Chicas!

Disculpen el retraso. Lamentablemente el trabajo me demandó más tiempo y no pude actualizar como corresponde. Trataré de organizarme para poder cumplir con ustedes. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y mensajes para continuar la historia. Por un momento me sentí muy agotada, pero al leerlos me sentí con ánimos para poder escribir. Espero no fallarles y que este capítulo también sea de su agrado.

Besos.

Lyla.

(1) Este párrafo lo obtuve de algunas traducciones del CC Final Story, como pueden ver lo adapté a esta historia.


End file.
